Flotsam
by ArtificialAorta
Summary: Sirius was never warned of seductive merman when he signed the papers for this house. Eventual R/S. Possibly slightly cracky.
1. Part 1

**Warning**: This is a magical AU, set in Marauder era. James and Lily never died. Also this story is meant to be slash (eventual R/S) so if you don't like that then please don't read.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own the songs used.  
><strong>AN**: Yes, I went there. I totally made Remus into a merman. I blame Pirates 4. Now I'm going to go back into my den of shame.  
><strong>AN2**: This is part 1 of a 2 parter with a possible naughty interlude if you lot really want one. Yes I should probably be working on my other fics but this was so much fun.  
><strong>Songs:<strong> A Sailor's Life (which is a traditional song) and My Jolly Sailor Bold (taken from Pirates 4 and what started this whole story)  
><strong>Myth and Magic note<strong>: I combined a mix of mermaid myths and other sea creature myths (such as sirens, Nixes, Ondine etc.) as well as what is canon in JK Rowling's world. This is not meant to be true to one certain myth but suited to what I wanted in a story.

* * *

><p>Three years working for the ministry and all Sirius had to show was a monotonous, unexciting and utterly predictable life. Each word was one he hated with a passion. After dedicating his life to The Order, Sirius found he had nothing of his own. Before entering the war, he had only been a young boy at Hogwarts. Days were filled with pranks and carelessness but he couldn't return to that. James had Lily, a beautiful baby boy and a job as an Auror. His life had a straight and fulfilling path. What did Sirius have?<p>

Once Voldemort was defeated, Sirius decided that helping to rebuild the magical community would be a worthy cause and took a rather low-level job in the ministry. When he first started, he had dreams of going to villages and towns where Death Eaters had ripped the magical community apart. There he'd give some sort of aid to those who needed it most. That dream had found its end abruptly the first day once Sirius realised he had only a desk job assessing and sorting requests for aid. As years went by and one thing led to another, Sirius had somehow charmed his way into the Committee on Experimental Charms. It was at least minutely exciting and he didn't feel utterly useless. But before he knew it, 3 years had passed and the claustrophobia he felt in his cubicle the first day only grew until he couldn't stand the slow suffocation of everyday life.

Sirius needed to get away from the disgustingly easy life he had started to find comfortable before he become completely insane. And that was why he had quit his job and bought a lovely house by the seaside.

"So you quit the ministry and bought another house?" James asked, taking a cautious sip of his butterbeer. After Sirius had signed the paperwork for his brand new home, he had owled James to tell him to meet up at the Leaky Cauldron for some big news. Unfortunately, James didn't look that thrilled with Sirius' spontaneity.

"Yeah."

"First off, I'm going to say that you should have bought a seaside cottage in a tropical country. The tropics are always better. Second, what are you going to do for money- oh well you're rich so I suppose that's not a _huge_ issue..."

"I'm going to do freelance work. Invention and spell creation. I've already got a good job lined up for a few broom-makers. It'll be great. I can work at home and enjoy the beach." The house was perfect. It was a rather cosy place, almost as cosy as the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow. It was a relatively modest two floored home with three bedrooms. There was more than enough room for the Potters to visit whenever they pleased and that was really all Sirius cared about when it came to guests. The house itself was near a few large cliffs and right below the back porch were paths leading to the nearby beach and his private dock. All wide-open spaces and clean sea air, which was what he needed.

"Enjoy the beach?" James said incredulously. "It's in Wales! You'll be lucky if it doesn't rain for five minutes."

"It's summer and the weather has been nice so far." Sirius defended his decision. "Besides, a little bit of rain is better than having to walk past my screaming mother for all eternity."

"What about the locals? It's _Wales_, Sirius. You're an English man. What makes you so sure they won't try and chase you out with torches and pitchforks?"

"Remember? Screaming hag posing as a mother? I can handle a few hostile locals. Besides, just let me spend a day in the village with Harry and they'll love me."

"Are you suggesting that you're going to use my son as social leverage?" James said in mock outrage.

"Are you suggesting you haven't been doing that since his birth?" Sirius countered.

"Hey, I can't help it if people naturally fawn over Harry. He's got my looks so it's only expected. Can only hope the next one gets my wonderful jaw line."

"Next one? Lily up the duff again?" Sirius asked, excited. He never thought he'd actually like children but once Harry came, his mind had been changed. Another godchild from the Potters would be amazing. Plus it meant a playmate for Harry, not that Harry didn't have enough of those. Still, it would be nice to have a bouncing baby around. Harry was almost five now and was becoming increasingly independent. Soon he'd be going to school in Godric's Hollow and the idea of his growing up was a little upsetting.

"Uh, well. Lily might be upset I told you but- we've been trying for the past couple of months. Nothing yet though."

"I'm sure it'll happen soon. Harry was a surprise so maybe the next one will pop up when you least expect it."

"Maybe we've both been too stressed. Lily was reading up and one book said if she's too stressed it may take longer."

"Stressed? You two should take a holiday. In fact, I think you two should take a week or so off and spend it at my new house once I get settled in. I can watch Harry a couple nights if you want some alone time. Though no shagging on anything but your designated bed. I love the both of you but don't want you soiling all my furniture."

"Despite it being in Wales that actually doesn't sound like a bad idea." James admitted. "Well besides the strict shagging rules. You're becoming stringent in your old age."

"Hey, I bought a house after looking at it once. I'd like to think I'm still a little exciting. But anyway, just come over and you can see for yourself how wonderful the place is."

"Why don't you accompany me on my way home and we can tell Lily the news?"

James may have feigned agitation over Sirius buying a home in Wales but Lily was delighted at the news. The offer to stay there for a week or so was taken up with enthusiasm and Lily brought out her planner so she could figure out when it would be best for her to take some time off. But when she mentioned something about ovulating, Sirius decided that would be the best time to go check on Harry. He came back a little later to find Lily and James had agreed on a suitable date for next month and would be staying for week and a half.

So all that meant was Sirius now had to actually move into the place. In hindsight, buying a house on a whim wasn't the best of ideas. It wasn't that he didn't like it after another walk through; it was that there were a number of things that needed fixing. The pipes were leaky and the garden was a little overrun. The master bathroom needed to be retiled and the kitchen faucet made an odd noise every time it was turned on. But Sirius was optimistic and only saw this as a chance to renovate the house so it fit his tastes more. Renovations mixed with having to start work on the new broom meant Sirius was exhausted every night but slept rather well.

There was only so much magic could fix but Sirius already knew that from his time working on his flying motorbike, that he enjoyed fixing things with his hands the muggle way. It was also a nice way to get to know some of the people in the nearby village. While it was small, it actually had a well-stocked hardware store. The men in the store took to Sirius because he actually was interested in their advice and stories and the women in the village warmed up once he gave them a well-placed smile.

Within a month, Sirius had finished up fixing the actual house and was almost done with the garden. The house looked much better than before and Sirius practically had a brand new bathroom with a huge tub, almost all new flooring, no leaky pipes and a new study with a fireplace. It felt like home. More than his London flat or the Black Manor ever really did.

It was also becoming apparent that he had made a good impression in the village, as every so often someone would be knocking on his door to give him a bit of company or handing him a dish they had made to welcome him into the community. The slew of visitors made him realise he needed to be more cautious about magic and his next major job was to make the garden shed larger and turn it into his little workshop with spells around it to distract muggles from peaking in. Having to be a little more careful with spells was just a little issue in comparison to how welcomed and at home he felt.

* * *

><p>"Sirius, are we gonna see mummy?" Asked Harry after Sirius had finished putting little bits and bobs in Harry's old nappy bag, which Lily had conveniently placed an undetectable extension charm on. Most of Harry's things had already been taken to Wales when Lily and James left just to keep things a little easier for Sirius. All they needed to bring was Harry's favourite toys and toiletries. Putting the bag on his shoulder, Sirius turned back to the boy and smiled before picking him up.<p>

"Yep. Daddy too. And you're going to play by the beach _and_ if you're really good, maybe go on a boat." Sirius said, enjoying the huge smile from Harry. After a quick chat via floo just to make sure Lily and James were dressed, the two stepped into the fireplace and soon were standing in the new house.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Cheered Harry the moment he noticed his parents. They both gave the little boy huge hugs and kisses before Lily wiped the soot off his face.

"All right Sirus, I'll admit it. You've got a nice place here. Locals are friendly too." James smiled. "Though you're apparently overrun with handsome mermen."

"Oh will you be quiet already?" Begged Lily as she went to work dusting soot off of Harry's shirt. "I should have never told you what happened."

"You saw a merman then?" Sirius asked genuinely surprised. He didn't think there were merpeople in the area or if there were that they would actually go near a human dwelling.

"James, why don't you fix Harry a snack?" Suggested Lily, obviously not wanting to explain this to Harry. As James picked up Harry and moved towards the kitchen, the little boy whined.

"But I want to hear about the merman too!"

"I'll tell you all about your mother's hallucinations while I make you a sandwich."

"Daddy what's a halanuciation?"

"This not appropriate for younger audiences?" Sirius wondered once Harry was out of earshot.

"I didn't want Harry to get any ideas about adventuring outside at night to try and find him. You know how he is."

"Yeah, I suppose you can blame James for Harry's sense of irresponsible adventure."

"I blame you as well but enough of that. James doesn't believe I saw a merman but I know what I saw and heard. Do you know of a mercolony near here?"

"No. I haven't heard of any myths from villagers either." Stated Sirius, hoping to deter Lily from going on a journey to find some mercolony. Even though she claimed Harry's sense of curious adventure was inherited from James, Lily was extremely inquisitive and fascinated by all things new and magical. If her interest was peaked enough, she would do all she could to find out more about this merman and any nearby colony just because she wanted to know. Sirius needed to pick his words carefully.

"But do you believe me when I say I saw a merman? James insists I was dreaming it all."

"Well, what happened?"

"Okay so it was the other night. I was up late- you know how James is. Has to take a nap after a shag. He's got no stamina at all that one."

"Yeah, thanks for that. I'm just glad Harry wasn't here to hear it. May be a bit scarring to the boy you know?"

"Just listen," Lily rolled her eyes and shoved Sirius lightly. She had a habit of telling or asking Sirius things of a certain sexual nature that made him somewhat uncomfortable. Really, Sirius did not want to be the one to suggest to his best mate that a certain potion might improve the sex life of his wife.

"Now, I was up late the other night and I heard this singing. It was coming from the shore and I don't know why but I got up to follow it. At first, I couldn't really make out much. I just knew it was incredibly heart breaking and I couldn't stop thinking about all those horrible things from the war and old, stupid fights with family. It, it was like being near a dementor except it wasn't cold or draining. I just felt so sad. Then when I got closer, I realised that some man was singing in some language I couldn't place. I didn't understand any of it but it was still one of the saddest things I ever heard. Well, I followed it down near that rocky patch off the path to the docks when I saw him. It was a merman sitting on a rock and he was just singing. He, he had a huge orange fin and blonde hair. I didn't see his face until he turned around and noticed me. Once he realised I was there he dove back into the water and swam off."

Sirius took a moment to process Lily's story. If he were going to believe the fact that there was a merman swimming about, the one sighting he'd believe would be from Lily. Thinking back to his latest nights at the house though, there was something that gnawed at him.

"Before I went over to watch Harry...there had been a night when I woke up and thought I heard singing. But I just assumed it was some trick of the wind because it stopped once I got my senses straight."

"So there _is_ a merman!" Lily said triumphantly as she went over to pick up a book lying on a chair. As she started to flip through the book, she continued. "It's strange though. You would think there'd only be selkies or merrows around these parts. Sirens are supposed to be specific to Greece. Those are really the only known race of merpeople whose singing has a lot of sway over people's senses and that actually look half human. Maybe it's a Nix that got swept out to sea from the Rhine river? Either way I never thought that there'd be a _colony_ of them near here. Though him being so close to the shore is rather odd given how antisocial they can be."

"Water Beasts: Fact Through Fable?" Sirius read off the cover of the book with a raised eyebrow. Out of all the books he had taken from the Black Manor (really the only thing he took from that hellhole) or collected over the past few years, Sirius was sure he didn't own that one.

"Yes...I quickly floo'd to Flourish and Blotts this morning and bought it."

"No wonder James has been giving you a hard time about this. You're completely obsessed."

"Hence my worry." James said, entering the living room again. Noticing that Harry wasn't following, Sirius assumed the little boy was seated with a sandwich at the kitchen table.

"You're just upset I called him handsome."

"My wife is having dreams about handsome mermen. That's a fantasy I can't fulfill."

"Handsome huh?" Sirius raised his brow, suddenly amused at this whole situation.

"Well he was. Blonde, his arms and chest were rather muscular. Lovely bone structure. Face of a man any mother would love to have her daughter bring home."

"But not the legs. I'm starting to wonder if you just have a pervert swimming around these waters." James stated. "Now, it's a lovely day so why don't we all join Harry in the kitchen for a nice lunch. If you really want Lily I can go fishing and maybe I'll catch a merman for you."

* * *

><p>That was the last time they mentioned merpeople for the next few days. They were quite lucky as the weather had been pretty good so far. Much of the day was spent on the beach, fishing off the dock or mingling in the muggle village. Just as Sirius had suspected, Harry was a huge favourite among the villagers. Though for Lily and James, their favourite part of going into town was to watch the women flirt with Sirius. Ages ranged from teens to elderly. Sirius' charm was undeniable. A few of the men seemed a little put off by his popularity but once it was obvious he wasn't interested in any of the women, they warmed up again. Though nothing seemed to deter the flirts.<p>

"You know, you're about as popular here with the ladies as you were back in Hogwarts." James observed when he and Sirius took a bottle of fire whiskey out to the dock. They sat with their bare feet dangling in the water, looking up at the starry night sky.

"Well I'm about as talented deterring them now as I was then." Mused Sirius.

"Hey, you get free food out of it and this time you can be sure they didn't put in any amortentia in any of it."

"Yeah. Be nice to find a bloke up for it though." Sirius admitted. The comment earned him a reassuring pat from James and they feel into a comfortable silence. Lily was reading Harry a bedtime story so she probably wouldn't be out till a little later. Once she appeared, Sirius would go back in to give the couple a little more alone time as well as just be there if Harry happened to wake up.

"So, how do you like your new life so far?" James broke the silence and Sirius had to think before he answered.

"It's nice. I like freelancing. Even if working for the Ministry was boring at least I meant a lot of possible clients through it so I'm set on that. Everything is new though, which is exciting. Still a little disappointed I have to admit."

"What about?"

"Not about this all but just about after the war. You know, I wanted to help people. In The Order, we were working towards a cause. What am I doing now? Sure I enjoy making up spells and such, but what am I working towards? You've got a growing family and that's sort of a goal. Raising Harry and whatever sprogs you get next."

"What's it all about is essentially what you're asking." James said with a smile. "That's something you got to work out on your own. I mean, you could always take up another job at the ministry working for rights or something but we've all ready seen that fall through. You've got heart mate, but can't work the system worth shite." James earned a chuckle from Sirius.

"Maybe I should just take my motorbike and fly around the country for a bit."

"You just need something or someone to put your life back into perspective. A nice bloke maybe? You're restless." Suggested James and Sirius had to admit he had a point. What Sirius needed was something to put his life into perspective. He needed something to turn his attention to. Now the only problem was finding it.

* * *

><p>At 2 am, Sirius woke with a start. His throat was a little scratchy and his mouth dry. Rubbing his eyes, Sirius decided to go down for a glass of water when he heard a voice.<p>

_Well, there's four and twenty all in a row  
><em>_My true love he makes the finest show_

Out by the shore, there was the distinct singing of a man. Sorrow drenched his every word.

_He's proper tall, genteel withal  
><em>_And if I don't have him, I'll have none at all_

Sirius wasn't sleepy anymore. Not bothering to put on a pair of shoes, he made his way down to the rocky sea line. As he drew closer, the singing became louder. It started to muddle Sirius' brain and he had to work hard to keep his thoughts coherent. There was something about the voice that was so mesmerising yet filled him with melancholy. Some of the saddest memories filled Sirius' mind- all those miserable nights locked in his room at the Black Manor, Regulus refusing to acknowledge him, how guilty he felt when he played that prank on Peter that time in 5th year and how Peter said he had forgiven Sirius when he hadn't. Peter's betrayal and the night Sirius thought the Potters had been killed. Regulus' funeral. His mother's final words to him- blaming him for Regulus' death. How all of it was Sirius' fault. Then his bitter loneliness swelled up. Work was all Sirius wanted to do because it meant he didn't have to reflect on how utterly lonely he was.

All he had were the Potters but what he wanted was someone to share nights with. It all blew up in his face in every time he tried because Sirius wanted someone _special_. He _deserved_ someone special but no one had been enough for him. It just wasn't fair because he would find one tiny thing he didn't like about someone and obsess about it until he couldn't stand them. And it was his fault he did this because he was such a self-entitled little shit. So he tried to not think about it. He wanted to run away from it all. Run away from London where all those sad nights had been spent alone. And now he had thoughts about running away from his new home.

It all started to race through his head and weighed down his heart. A sob found its way into Sirius' throat. The voice conjured some of his worst memories and for some reason, he still wanted to listen to it. That's all he wanted to do. Wanted to feel the pain and sorrow and let it wash over him in an odd fit of masochism.

Once Sirius reached the rocks, the voice stopped. He blinked a few times and shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. Cold water from the waves washed up onto the rough boulder he was standing on, making a shiver run up his spin and reminding him he had no shoes on. From what Sirius could see there was no one. A little peeved and thinking a little more clearly at what had happened, Sirius growled.

"Oi! I don't know who you are but you better not come back. I don't take well to perverts swimming around naked by my property." He shouted to no one in particular. Suddenly, a splash to his right caught his attention but when he turned to it, he saw nothing.

"I won't tell you again, you mess with me and I'll hex the bullocks off of you."

Grumbling all the way back to the house, Sirius decided to grab his wand and start casting more protection spells, just in case.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sirius woke up a little grumpier than usual though that should be expected if one had been out the night before shouting at imaginary naked perverts. When he went down to the kitchen, James and Lily who were cooking a rather large breakfast consisting of waffles, bacon and eggs, greeted him. Sirius suddenly remembered the Potters had decided to extend their visit and the day suddenly got a little brighter.<p>

"Morning Sirius. Did you hear if Harry was up last night or not?" Lily asked once Sirius walked through the door.

"No, why?" Sirius hoped Harry hadn't watched him shouting to the water last night. It was silly of him to. There probably wasn't someone swimming nude in the often dangerous and rocky waters but whiskey was never one to help Sirius rationalise these sorts of things.

"No real reason. Just, Harry's been sleeping in later than usual and taking longer naps this week. I thought maybe he's been up a little late or something of the sort."

"I think he's just tired from all the outdoor play here. He's been more active than he usually is Lily. You're just worried about nothing." Insisted James.

"Call it a woman's intuition, James. A mother knows these sort of things." Countered Lily confidently, causing James to roll his eyes towards Sirius. Just then, Harry walked into the kitchen, rubbing at his eyes.

"Morning mummy, daddy, Sirius." He said, crawling up into a chair as a waffle was placed before him and he happily dug in.

"Harry darling, you've been tired this week. Have you been up late after we tuck you in? Are you having problems sleeping?" Lily asked gently, running a soft hand through Harry's messy hair.

"No." Harry answered. James smiled triumphantly, only to have it turn into a large frown. "Only I wake up sometimes and go visit my friend."

"Friend?" All three adults asked at the same time.

"You mean like Mikey?" Lily asked, referring to an imaginary friend that Harry had made up once.

"No, I go down to the water and talk to my new friend. He's called Remus. He tells me nice stories and sings nice." Not seeing anything wrong what his explanation, Harry went back to his food but the rest of the group felt sick to their stomachs. So there _was_ a pervert and he had been luring Harry out to the water?

"Harry, how did you meet Remus?" James pressed; he was gripping the counter so hard his knuckles were white.

"I woke up and I heard him singing. I know you and mum tell me not to go down to the water alone but he sounded so sad and I took one of my toys to cheer him up. He liked it and started telling me all these exciting stories about all the animals in the ocean. Remus is really good at swimming so even if I did fall he'd save me."

"Your new friend Harry, he doesn't happen to have a fish tail instead of legs?" Lily tried.

"Yep. He's said he used to live near an island called Mee-coonos." Harry said, trying to pronounce the name the same way as his new fishy friend but not quite getting it.

"Harry, I don't want you going down at night to talk to this Remus anymore. We've told you before to never talk to strangers." James said sternly, causing Harry to frown.

"But he's real nice! He's just lonely. He's lost his _whole_ family. He just wants someone to tell stories too. Maybe if you meet him I can still talk to him?"

"Absolutely not!" James ended the conversation and Harry's bottom lip started to wobble. It might have seemed harsh to Harry but James' fears had been founded in sense. The fact that Harry's nighttime friend was a magical beast made things a lot worse than if he was a human. There wasn't much known about merpeople but a lot of what was known wasn't good. Somewhere down the line, fact may have turned into old wives tales but there had to be some truth in them. Children were always told to keep away from merpeople of all races. They were cruel, conniving, war obsessed and violent. In fact, that book Lily bought even said that it's most likely unsafe to be near a merperson if you were alone.

The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence and Harry refused seconds before running back to his room. From that point onwards, all talk of merman had ceased. James had seen to that. While Lily would sometimes look through her book, she also decided it would be good to keep quiet even if her curiosity told her otherwise. Right now, all that mattered was Harry's safety.

On the other hand, someone had started leaving strange 'gifts' on Sirius' dock. At least Sirius assumed they were gifts. He had done standard, as well as advanced, spells to detect any dark magic or general malevolent tampering and every time found nothing wrong.

After Harry had decided it was better to at least sulk outside, he had alerted Sirius of a pair of gloves on the dock. They were made of tiny beautiful blue scales and in the sunlight looked and moved like water in his palms. After not detecting any tampering and being urged by Harry, Sirius put them on and was surprised to find they fit his hands perfectly as well as feeling like a second skin. Light as air, the gloves didn't seem to take any physical or magical harm. Within a few hours of scouring Sirius' library, Lily discovered that some stranger had left him a pair of hippocampus scale gloves. An item so rare that some even denied the existence. Who would ever leave them on a dock was either very absentminded or had done it on purpose.

The gifts didn't end there. To Sirius' surprise, a large basket of mussels and clams were left for him. Again, all the precautions had been taken to ensure they were safe and the molluscs had made a rather good dinner. What had been strange about the basket though was that it appeared to be woven out of tightly braided and sun dried kelp.

The next day, Sirius woke up early and found another item on his dock- about two handfuls of loose pearls. His list steadily grew as he found rare fish, flowers, what appeared to be old, ocean beat gold coins, lobsters, a metal candle holder and even a polished sword James had insisted dated back from the 1800s. While the gifts were rather nice, Sirius didn't understand why every morning and some afternoons he would find something new and exciting on his dock. Though, at times, Sirius thought he saw a mischievous smile on Harry's face whenever the gifts were discussed but as soon as it appeared, it vanished.

Eventually, Sirius just accepted the fact that some stranger was leaving him presents. They didn't seem to be cursed though Sirius wasn't about to let his guard down on that matter. Besides, Lily loved the pearls and James was having fun fighting tall plants with the sword. Dinners had become quite the occasion now and even though Sirius didn't want to admit it, the gloves were something he didn't think he could ever pay someone back for. When he had time to add more to his new 'workshop', Sirius decided to wear the gloves and they worked a charm. He even used them when doing a bit of last minute tinkering for the first racing broom model and they had protected his hands from a misjudged spell. There wasn't even a singe or scratch on them. Though every so often Sirius found he needed to let them soak in some ocean water.

A day before the Potters were due to return back to Godric's Hollow and general everyday life, Lily took Harry out for a final day in the village to say good bye to some of the villagers who had taken especially well to Harry. The pair came back with quite a few gifts and so it seemed the trip would end on a rather giving note.

"Have you figured out something to give back to all the villagers? They've been so kind to all of us, I think you need to find little somethings to say thanks." Lily said, sitting on the dock, watching the sunset as well as keeping an eye on Harry.

"Yeah, they're good people here. Even if they are Welsh." Joined James.

"I'm not sure what to give them. Though I am thankful. Maybe if my secret friend continues to bestow me with grand presents, I can start handing them out to the public."

"Mummy! Give Sirius the necklace!" Harry suddenly said, attention drawn away from a carved soldier an older villager had made for him.

"Necklace? Lily you shouldn't have. Though I hope it matches my eyes." Joked Sirius, garnering a 'will you shut up?' look from Lily.

"_Harry_ saw this necklace at one of the shops we stopped in and thought it would be lovely if you gave your new friend a present as they had given you so much already. I thought it was a nice idea and this way, if you find someone wearing it, you know who they are." Explained Lily and Sirius actually thought it was a good idea. But Lily was full of them so maybe it shouldn't have been so surprising. Pulling a silver chain out of her pocket, Lily lifted up the necklace so Sirius was staring at a beautiful fire opal. Taking it into his hand where it fit snugly, Sirius turned the necklace around so that light caught the different freckles of colour within the stone.

"Whoever gives you presents is sure to like it." Harry said confidently, a playful smile tugged at his lips. That night, Sirius left the necklace sitting at the edge of the dock. The next morning, it was gone but there was no present left in its place, making Sirius wonder if it had somehow fallen off or if the stranger was so offended they decided to stop leaving things. Either way, the Potters left in a slew of hugs and promises to visit again soon and Sirius got back to work on his shed.

The extension of it wasn't all that complicated and had been finished during the Potter's visit but there was still the inside he needed to work on. Tilling, polishing and shelving had taken up most of his day and were wonderful distractions. While it wasn't finished, enough of his workshop was done so that he could start moving some items in. One of them being his motorbike. He had made a corner especially reserved for all things motorbikes. With a few spells, Sirius was confidant enough that most ricocheting magic wouldn't harm it.

By sunset, Sirius was cleaned up and enjoying dinner. Within in hour, he had trudged up to bed to rest his tired body. In the moments before sleep took him, he thought about all the things he still needed to do to fix up his workshop.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1:21 AM<strong>_

_Come all you pretty pair maids  
><em>_Whoever you may be,  
><em>_Who love a jolly sailor bold  
><em>_That ploughs the raging sea_

With a start, Sirius woke up and sat up suddenly. He didn't remember if he had woken up from a dream or not but his mind was muddled and his stomach had butterflies raging around, causing a hurricane. Pounding heart and a familiar ache- Sirius knew this feeling.

_Lust_.

It must have been a dream he woke up from. Though he didn't recall anything at all. Not sliding bodies or crushing lips. Nothing of the usual sort anyway. Suddenly, a clear voice sang out, bewildering Sirius even more.

_While up aloft, in storm or gale  
><em>_From me his absence mourn  
><em>_And firmly pray, arrive the day  
><em>_He home will safe return_

That voice. He had to get closer to it. To see who was singing. Every muscle and bone of his had to get closer or he'd explode. Clad only in flannel bottoms, Sirius rushed downstairs and out of the house. The closer he got to the voice, the more frantic he become. His familiar ache quickly became an uncontrollable burn and all that filled his mind was that beautiful song.

At the rocky sea edge that he had wondered to a couple weeks earlier, Sirius finally found his tormentor. Sitting on one of the larger rocks, was a merman. Where there should have been legs was a large orange fin that caught flashes of the moon's glare in gold and green tones. But that wasn't what caught Sirius' breath. Just below the waist up was the most beautiful man Sirius had ever seen. A toned stomach, strong arms, pale, soft skin and golden eyes and hair. Hanging around his slender neck was the necklace Sirius had left on the dock. The fire opal shone like the orange scales in the moonlight. Completely ignoring the cold, Sirius just walked into the water, fighting the current in order to reach the singing beauty.

Pink lips that Sirius just wanted to suck continued to caress his ears with song.

_My heart is pierced by cupid  
><em>_I disdain all glittering gold  
><em>_There is nothing can console me  
><em>_But my jolly sailor bold_

Once Sirius was close enough, he ran a gentle hand up the scales and felt a shiver of excitement rush through his spin. The hand continued up the merman's stomach to his chest, stopping to outline the fire opal until it was tangled in the blonde hair. Sirius felt that he would die if he didn't kiss the soft, lush lips. So he did.

Before he knew it, tongues were exploring new mouths and a pair of arms wrapped around Sirius' neck. Sirius' free hand found its way down to the mermans' hip and they continued to wrestle with the other's tongues. Although he didn't want to stop for air, Sirius pulled away when he felt the scales under his fingers become smooth skin. A glance down became a long stare as Sirius saw the large fin had turned into legs and a rather impressive package in between. The merman now was also taking a look at his new limbs, giving his toes an experimental wiggle before smiling. He wrapped his legs around Sirius and tightened his arms that were still around Sirius' neck. Staring intently into Sirius' eyes, the merman started to sing again.

_My heart is pierced by cupid  
><em>_I disdain all glittering gold  
><em>_There is nothing can console me  
><em>_But _you,_ my sailor bold._

And then Sirius was lost. Merman still clinging to him, Sirius staggered back home, euphoria filling his every nerve ending.


	2. Interlude

**Warning**: This scene contains explicit m/m action.  
><strong>AN**: This is the interlude for the story...because I'm a pervert! You don't need to read it if sex scenes squick you out but thought I'd post a short little thing as the second part isn't finished yet. Enjoy!  
><strong>AN2**: Now with title spelled properly because I fail at life. Really? How did I miss this when I first posted? -.-''  
><strong>Note to her highness Gaga<strong>: I think you tapped into my creative wavelength because just after I posted the first part, the You and I vid came out with mermaid sex. Silly Gaga, you can't have sex with mermaids, that's why I gave this one legs!

* * *

><p>The path back to the house wasn't the safest to walk up and down to begin with. Having a two-legged merman wrapped around one's waist and neck made it all the more perilous. Sirius realised this after the third stumble. He'd have to remember to build a proper pathway and not just a worn out clearing veering off from the steps to the dock.<p>

A little more than halfway up the path and he had his fourth fall tripping over a rock. It was a little more violent than the ones before. Sirius landed on his knees and dropped the merman. Although the merman had been holding tight, the impact surprised him and he fell backwards onto the ground. As Sirius brushed his self clean, he looked up and noticed the merman wobbling on his legs in an attempt to stand up but rather quickly tumbled over. Obviously he still didn't have full control over his legs. There was something endearing about the whole situation and affection swelled up in his chest, almost replacing the lust.

Sirius stood up and checked on the merman to make sure he wasn't hurt. Running a hand down the merman's bicep and he noticed the skin was the softest he had ever felt. Their eyes met and Sirius filled with renewed determination. Picking up the merman, Sirius attempted the path once more and found it easier with his new strength. They only stumbled a few times but none as bad as the last. Before Sirius knew it, they fell into his bed- merman still tightly wrapped around his neck and waist.

Somehow, Sirius was able to convince the merman to let go long enough so he could remove his now soaking, dirty flannel bottoms. It took just a second for Sirius to discard them and crawl back up. He found a comfortable position next to the glowing beauty, one arm levering him up slightly, enjoying how the merman snuggled closer to his body. When their eyes met, Sirius felt the world stop, just for a moment. The merman's golden eyes were mesmerizing as they glowed in the moonlight steaming through the open window. For once, Sirius was at peace. He knew that in this moment, _this_ was where he wanted to be. The eyes of the man below him suddenly fluttered and Sirius took that as an invitation.

Their kiss was slow but burning. Mouths opened and tongues were sucked in playfully. While Sirius tried to keep the tempo slow in an attempt to savour the moment, he felt a rapidly growing need from the moving body below him. Arms pulled him down close and legs found their way around his waist once again. Soon, Sirius was on top of the eager man, letting himself be taken over by the heat radiating from the soft body. Pressing his hardening cock against the one jutting up into his thigh earned a sudden gasp. Opening his eyes in shock, the merman looked delighted and surprised at the sensation.

"What's your name?" Sirius asked, running his fingers through the other man's hair and enjoying how it felt like satin.

"Remus." The merman whispered back in a voice that made Sirius' groin pulse painfully. Unable to stop himself, Sirius abruptly rubbed their cocks together. Another shocked gasp left Remus' mouth and Sirius found himself groaning in such a deprived manner that it made him feel a little self- conscious. He resisted the powerful urge to continue out of embarrassment just as fingers were digging into his back.

"Do that again." Pressed Remus, a very slight but unrecognizable lilt clung to his words.

_That __voice_. Hell was it disorienting and melodic and beautiful and commanding all at once. Sirius had thought this was going to be slow and scorching. He wanted to drag it out because even if this all was just some elaborate dream, it sure hadn't happened or felt this _good_ in such a long time and he'd be damned if he'd let it finish before _he_ wanted it to.

But then that voice rose up again, this time in a moan so strong and overwhelming that Sirius almost came at the sound of it. Sirius suddenly began to move again, slew of grunts spilling out of his mouth when Remus started to move with him. The breathy sighs that left Remus' throat brought Sirius' attention back to those gorgeous lips and he bent his head down for a messy kiss that swallowed the small noises.

Hips bucked, arms and legs tangled even more. Looking back into those golden eyes caused Sirius' breath to catch at the back of his throat. The eyes were intense and bright and hypnotic. He couldn't stop from getting swept into them. A heavy breeze started to blow in through the open window, bringing with it the strong scent of the ocean. The sound of paper and various knickknacks getting tousled and knocked over could be heard but still Sirius didn't break eye contact. Fingers caressed Sirius' scalp and he leaned into the soothing gesture. A look of tenderness filled the merman's golden eyes before eyelids closed and a slew of long moans filled the room.

The moans that Remus gave off resembled a song and Sirius was more than happy to get lost in it. The fingers in Sirius' hair started to rake down in his back, eventually resting on his arse. Remus squeezed the cheeks and tried to push the moving hips harder onto his. A final melodious groan rang out and Remus came in hot spurts on their stomachs and chests with Sirius following only a second after. They pushed up against each other a few more times until they were finally drained, messy and content.

Exhausted, Sirius move to the side of Remus to catch his breath but Remus didn't seem tired. The merman continued to place small kisses and sucks over Sirus' lips and neck in what appeared to be an energetic bliss.

"Up for another round all ready?" Sirius teased in between pants, eventually trying to stifle a yawn once his breath evened out. Slowing down on his kisses, Remus took Sirius' hand and kissed each fingertip gently. Remus shifted so that he was now the one levered up on his arm, looking down on Sirius, the merman ran soft fingers through Sirius' hair. There was something calming in the way he did it. Twirling the strands of black hair around his fingers and letting them stream through like ribbons. A sad, far off look crept into Remus' eyes even though he kept his gaze locked with Sirius'. Sirius wanted to ask if he was all right but something stopped him. There was a certain kind of tranquility around the merman that he didn't want to disturb. It was as if- almost as if he was letting bad memories wash away. Like he was accepting everything that had ever happened and was likely going to happen. Sirius yearned to be able to do the same instead of let the little things eat at his soul.

Tears started to fall out of those soft golden orbs and Sirius wiped them away, snapping Remus back to reality. Before Sirius had the courage to ask if the other man was all right, a gentle lullaby poured out. Sirius couldn't understand the language he was singing in but it filled him with security. He held on closer to Remus and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Part 2

**Warning**: Magical AU, where Remus is a merman. Possibly OOC behaviour and some M/M kissing  
><strong>AN**: So it's taken me a while with this chapter because I've been trying to make this whole story 3 parts including an interlude but I think it'd gonna have to be longer. It's a tentative 1 or 2 chapters more (with another naughty interlude if enough people ask for one after this chapter). I hope you enjoy! I had one hell of a time trying to figure out Remus' character/ personality.

* * *

><p>Sirius felt wonderful. He wasn't entirely sure why. Maybe it was all the work the day before. Being productive always made him feel good. Or maybe it was that wonderful dream he had. It was a rather strange one but pleasant nonetheless. Finding a merman who sprouted legs then ravishing him in bed? Strange things may happen in the magical world but that was beyond belief. Maybe the stuff of fantasies but there was satisfaction glowing in Sirius' bones, so he supposed the dream had done more good than harm.<p>

Stretching out his back until he heard a pop, Sirius stood up, found a pair of discarded flannel bottoms and made his way downstairs for breakfast. He was too content to notice some of his drawers had been opened and rummaged through or the mess the wind had left in his room.

Not wanting to put too much bother into his breakfast, Sirius made some toast and grabbed an apple before heading back upstairs to get dressed. Taking a bite of the apple, thoughts of the jobs he needed to finish ran through Sirius' head. As he was about to turn the corner and head for the stairs, something caught his attention. Passing the entrance to his library study, a pair of legs hanging off the side of his favourite armchair held his eye. Sirius stopped in his tracks and turned to see the top of a head with golden hair lying down on the opposite arm of the chair. Heart pounding in his chest, Sirius was still trying to figure out what to do. His wand was up in the bedroom and rushing to get it would bring too much attention to him. Then again, if someone had broke in somehow and was dangerous, would they just be lounging about? Shifting a foot slightly caused the wooden boards under him to creak and caught the attention of the man in the chair. The blond man turned around at the noise and Sirius was sure his heart had stopped when he recognised the merman from his dream.

When Remus saw Sirius, the merman smiled enchantingly and quickly stood up from the chair and put down the book he had been flipping through. It seemed he had quickly learned how to use his legs for Remus seemed to be gliding on the ground as if he were gliding through water. Or perhaps Sirius was still dreaming. He hoped he was. What other explanation was there?

Just as Sirius opened his mouth to ask what was happening, Remus placed a kiss on his lips and wrapped a pair of strong arms around Sirius' waist. Sirius knew he should push the other man away once the kiss started but it was so inviting and warm that he couldn't find the strength. Then, Remus lightly rubbed his nose tip against Sirius' and any hope of gaining an upper hand in the situation was lost for the time being.

"Am I still dreaming?" Sirius asked in a slight daze.

"Of course not. Why would you be?" The merman asked, threading fingers through Sirius' hair for a rather lovely head massage.

"But, you have legs and before and an orange fin?"

"Perhaps we should go back up..." Remus suggested, his voice had started to thicken into honey; sweet, relaxed and alluring. Sirius wanted to wrap himself in it. The effect was almost like getting but his final shred of reason started to fight.

"What? What are you doing...I don't-" insisted Sirius, trying to get out of the merman's grip, both physically and mentally. The air felt thick and Sirius could feel his blood heading south without warning. Something in the back of his head was shouting that something wasn't right. This wasn't him. Sirius pulled back when she noticed Remus reaching out for him again. Falling back into the doorframe, Sirius fought when the comforting pairs of hands tried to help him up.

"What are you doing to me? S-stop it," he started to take deep breaths and focused his vision on the floor. There he noticed his forgotten toast and apple. When did he drop those? Before he could protest any further, the fog started to ebb and the atmosphere thinned. Looking up, Sirius saw Remus leaning against the back of the chair with the beginnings of a scowl on his face.

"Sorry, I thought you would enjoy it. You did before." Remus shrugged, not sounding the least bit remorseful. There were no more traces of the seductive sweetness in his voice now.

"What were you doing to me?"

"Just...a little keema trick. I can...uh what's the word? Better? Better your feelings." Finished Remus, sitting down on the ground in front of Sirius. Sirius was reminded that according to Harry the merman was from around Greece and assumed that was what that tinge in his accent was. Though there seemed more to it than that. Some of his words had been pronounced with a rather Welsh lilt.

"I'm not sure I follow."

"I make you feel _more_. Make the feelings stronger."

"Heighten my emotions?'

"Yes! Heighten emotions." The merman seemed pleased to finally know the correct words and appeared to store it away for later use.

"Why would you do that?" Sirius asked, a little more settled now that the fog wasn't completely controlling him. He sank further to the ground.

"You enjoy it. So do I." Remus simply answered, suddenly taking interest in the discarded piece of toast near him. He picked it up to examine it, giving Sirius another chance to study his face. Even with a clear mind, it was obvious that Remus was one of the more handsome men he had ever seen (or even shagged) so far. In the light of day, Remus' eyes were amber, rather than gold. They matched the opal in the necklace that had been left out on the dock and sat on his lightly defined chest. His body still seemed as lean and firm as it had felt in the dark. He was also wearing a pair of boxers that Sirius knew had been taken from his drawers.

Before Sirius brought up the stolen property, Remus sniffed the toast and took a bite only to scrunch his nose up in disgust and tossing the toast back on the rug.

"Oi, watch the crumbs."

"Crumbs?"

"Yeah, crumbs. You know, the tiny little pieces that come off toast."

"Toast? Oh this must be toast."

"Where've you been living? Under a...oh," suddenly, Sirius remembered that this was supposed to be a merman and thus, probably didn't know what crumbs and toast were- what with his living in an ocean.

"So...you've always had fins? Till now?" Sirius asked in what he had hoped was a casual voice. If he thought about it, the whole situation was rather hilarious. Of course, of all the wizards and witches it would have to be Sirius who would shag a merman that sprouted legs. Maybe he could write a sort of Penthouse letter, wizards edition. Back at Hogwarts, one of the muggle borns in their room had got a hold of one of those magazines and it had been a blast going through it.

"Yes. I know it is not normal to hear of someone like me growing legs. I didn't think it would happen but my yia-yia..." Remus trailed off, there was pain swelling in his eyes but after a few moments he swallowed and continued. "There is legend among the keemanth-"

"Keena-what?" Interrupted Sirius.

"Keemanth. It is what we call ourselves. I believe humans call us mermaids but we do not like that term. Now, what was I saying?" Remus said, obviously annoyed at the interruption. "Ah yes, a kiss from a human will allow the keemanth to walk on land. I doubted it at first but obviously the legends are true." Getting a little tired of the conversation, Remus stood up and started to run a hand over the spines of the books that lined the walls. He stopped at a rather decorative spine and pulled it out to flip through it. When he saw it was only text, he put it back. Sirius was still trying to process what Remus had said to notice his reaction to the books.

"Wait a moment. So you're saying because I snogged you, you sprouted legs? So you're human now?"

"In a way yes. We're human for only a day but true love's kiss will make it last," said Remus casually; attention caught more by an etching he had found in a herbology book.

"True love? I am _not_ you're true love. We just had a rather fun night is all." This was starting to lose the entertainment value. A horrible feeling started to grow in the pit of Sirius' stomach as Remus looked down at him with a raised eyebrow and cocked head.

"We are...what is the word in this language?" Remus frowned, trying to find the right term.

"Strangers? Different species?" Sirius offered.

"No," Remus said in annoyance before snapping his fingers when he found the best word. "We're bonded."

"Bonded?"

"Yes, when two become one. For life." Remus finished with a small smile.

"Bonded for life? You mean like marriage?" asked Sirius, raising an eyebrow. He was pretty sure no vows had been exchanged the night before. At least he'd hope not.

"Yes! Marriage! I heard the men by the docks say that word. You are my wife now, yes?"

"No! We didn't get married! No one exchanged vows. There was no ceremony."

"Yes. We _are_ bonded. You accepted my gifts and I accepted yours." Remus pointed to the necklace, still around his neck to emphasis the point. Never again would Sirius listen to Lily and Harry.

"Look that doesn't mean-"

"Then we...danced," a far off look appeared in Remus' eyes as he thought back to the night before.

"Danced?" echoed Sirius, still utterly lost.

"I don't know what you call it. When the keemanth mate we exchange gifts and then we dance. In the water of course. Then we are bonded or married as you call it. But, humans dance...differently. It, it felt so much nicer than it would have with another keemanth." Remus had made his way over and rested his hands on Sirius' chest. They leisurely slipped down towards his waist.

"You mean..._oh_," suddenly, Sirius understood what Remus was referring to. "You mean the sex. Uh, I- it _was_ nice. I agree. But that doesn't mean we're married."

"But we are. You're my wife now."

"I'm _not_. Look, I don't know how you do things down in Atlantis or where ever you're from, but we're not married. Up here on land, a shag does not mean I'm bound to you for life," insisted Sirius, getting a little angry and panicky.

"Didn't you feel it? The ocean. The wind. We're bound by nature and that is acceptable anywhere on this earth. In the water or on land." Remus said with finality. His jaw was set and his eyes were stubborn. Thinking back to the night before, Sirius did have to admit there was something a little strange about it. How things around them felt like it stopped and then suddenly picked up pace what with the wind. But, that didn't mean he was _married_ to some fish.

"Then I want a divorce. You know, end the marriage."

"Only death can separate us." Remus stated, a little bit of a threat in his words that worried Sirius even more. What the hell had Sirius gotten himself into now?

"Well...I still don't believe you but if we _are_ married then _I'm_ the husband and _you're_ the wife." Sirius claimed, not wanting to think on the matter any more for right now. The more he thought about it, the more he was convinced he had accidently married a possibly murderous keema-whatever fish hybrid because he hadn't had a good shag in a while. He would never hear the end of it from James. Looking back at the stubborn expression on Remus' face, Sirius knew that there was no way he was getting this man out of his house. Suddenly, there was a growl from Remus' stomach that surprised both men.

"Since you're not leaving, might as well get us a proper breakfast," concluded Sirius, standing up and waiting until Remus did the same.

Sirius had decided he was rather done with conversation for now. A bit of time would be needed to figure things out. One of the things he was definitely going to do is read through that merpeople book Lily had left for any bit of information. For one, can a human marry a merman intentionally and what was all this about 'nature knowing' about the marriage. The first name that came to Sirius' mind in terms of finding more information was Dumbledore. He was bound to know something. One year when Sirius and James had played a prank involving the lake, they happened to anger the merpeople inhabiting it. Dumbledore had to do some damage control and Sirus remembered he had spoken the screechy language. If anyone would know something, it could be Dumbledore. Besides, there was no way he was going to ask Lily or James for help right now because that would involve explaining too much- a lot of which he didn't understand quite yet.

Really, Sirius was feeling rather well with how he was handling the situation thus far. He was rather good at keeping a level head in stressful situations and finding out you had married and apparently was the true love of a merman certainly counted as a stressful situation.

* * *

><p>The two men walked into the kitchen and Sirius threw his apple and old toast on the counter, deciding later he would feed some of it to his owl. After rummaging through the fridge, Sirius pulled out some eggs and sausages. Putting the items on the counter to take out some pans had garnered more of Remus' attention.<p>

"What is this white box?" Remus asked, opening it up and peering inside. "It is cold. Is it because of your magic?"

"Uh, sort of. This one runs on electricity but I used a spell to keep it efficient. But it's a fridge to answer your question. I put food in it to keep it fresh. Whoa wait, I have breakfast-" just as Sirius finished explaining the wonders of the fridge, Remus had pulled out a raw fish that was going to be Sirius' dinner and was examining it. Sirius wasn't sure what Remus was up to until Remus took a large bite out of the fish.

"What, uh...no thanks," Sirius declined to take his own bite when Remus offered him the fish.

"Are you not hungry?" Remus asked, reminding Sirius once again that he was a merman and therefore his diet probably consisted mostly of fish. Raw fish apparently.

"No, just we humans don't normally eat raw fish."

"What do you do with it?"

"Cook it. Warm it up with fire."

"Does it taste better?"

"I think it does. Humans cook a lot of things. We have a hard time digesting raw meat. Here. See this? This is a vegetable. It's a plant." Sirius had pulled out a head of lettuce from the fridge and showed it to Remus.

"Yes I know what a plant is. I eat plants sometimes."

"All right don't get testy. This is a plant and this," Sirius pointed at the fish in Remus' hand. "This is meat. An animal. Humans can eat plants raw though we cook them too mostly. We can't eat meat raw. Well I suppose some humans like raw fish but you have to prepare it properly. And if you're really a human now, you may have trouble in an hour or so when your body tries to process that day old fish," warned Sirius but Remus only looked at him skeptically before taking another bite out of the fish.

"It tastes better than plants." Remus simply said as he continued to eat the whole fish, making Sirius a little ill. Sushi was one thing but eating a raw fish that was just from a local market, skin and all, was a little questionable.

"Well I'll show you where the loo is next so you can run to it when you upchuck all of that." Sirius went to rinse his apple in some water before showing Remus the rest of the house. It wasn't likely that someone who just devoured a raw fish was going to judge the cleanliness of what Sirius ate. When Sirius turned on the tap, Remus' eyes lit up in amazement. Amused and he decided to explain it later. Walked out of the kitchen to start the tour, Sirus waited until Remus followed him. At each description of various rooms and the jobs that the objects they held were, it was obvious that Remus was storing the information away with seriousness. The more that Sirius talked, the more he felt Remus was soaking it up. There was a dedicated interest in Remus' face that Sirius had only really seen in Lily's or Harry's when they were determined to learn more. He knew it stemmed from a love of learning and whether it was Harry learning his ABCs or Lily trying to discover more about merpeople, it was something that Sirius knew not many truly had. Remus didn't just want to learn these things to understand the human world; he had thirst to learn.

The tour of the first floor eventually became a tour of the grounds. There was the still developing garden, Sirius' working shed, which was a place Remus was not allowed and the paths to the beach and dock. When they came back into the house, Sirius took Remus upstairs. Although Sirius was still upset about housing a stranger, he had to admit the explanation of the shower in the guest bathroom was entertaining to say the least.

"So you mean, water comes out of here and says in this…tub? And humans stay in it and rub soap on them to be clean?"

"Yeah, you see when you don't live in the water, you tend to develop B.O."

"B…"

"Body odour. Not really pleasant most of the time. You'll find out soon."

"But, the water just comes of out here. Like it did in the kitchen?" Remus asked once more, running a hand over the spout.

"Yeah, uh, we use these things called pipes and…well I don't know all the details but there's pressure and it makes stored water come out. Not salt water mind. Just turn that knob there." Sirius reached out and twisted the hot water faucet, causing Remus to snap up in surprise. "If you wait a bit, it'll turn warm. And this is the cold water faucet and controls cold water. You mix them up to what temperature you want."

"Humans choose the temperature?" gasped Remus, delighted as he placed his hand under the running water.

"Yeah, merpeople like cold water yeah? It's what you're used to I guess."

"I love the warmth. I would stay on the rocks during sunny days as long as I could whenever I wasn't needed. The way the sun shines on Mykonos is heavenly." Remus started to say, distance growing in his voice as his memories floated through his head. Shaking it off, Remus blocked the drain and played with the faucets. He watched as the water quickly filled until an adequate level and stopped the faucets, taking time to run a hand through the water. It amused Sirius and he didn't think to ask Remus what he was doing until the merman was taking off the boxers he wore and climbed into the tub.

"Should I ask?" Sirius hoped he wasn't blushing right now. It was hard not to look at Remus' ample groin. He was certainly well endowed and Sirius was having more flashbacks from last night.

"I want to try." Remus said simply, sitting in the tub and sinking down with a sigh of content. Sprawling out as much as he could, the merman let the water wash over him. It was obvious to Sirius that he wasn't going to come out any time soon so went and got him a towel.

"Right, well, you use this to wipe the water off when you're done. I'll, I'll be in my room. The last door down the hall." Sirius said, leaving the happy merman to his water. When he was in his room, Sirius finally noticed the mess that had been left the night before and decided to quickly tidy up. It seemed that he wasn't going to get as much work as he would like done that day. Just as Sirius started to wonder if Remus had somehow drowned himself, the merman walked through the door with nothing on. His skin was pink from the hot bath and satisfaction emitted from his every pore.

"Is this where I will sleep?" Remus asked with a small yawn. He started to walk towards the bed where Siruis was sitting, making the dark haired man gulp.

"Uh, no. This is where I sleep. I was going to let you sleep in one of the guest rooms." Sirius explained but Remus had already lain down comfortably on his bed.

"I don't know why I am so tired. Are humans always this tired?"

"Did you sleep last night?"

"No," another yawn, bigger this time, left Remus' mouth. He stretched his back and Sirius desperately wished the man had put the boxers back on.

"Well that's why. How much do merpeople have to sleep?" Sirius asked but then realised that Remus had already fallen asleep. Covering Remus with a blanket, Sirius decided to go out into his shed and get as much work done as possible. He wasn't sure what he would have to do when Remus woke up. It was a bit like taking care of Harry but there was a possibility Remus could get into more trouble than the younger boy ever could. Sirius just hoped now that the both of them could keep their hands to themselves.

* * *

><p>It had been a little over a week since Sirius had dragged Remus up to bed that fateful night and the merman had yet to sprout fins again. Within that short time, Remus started to get a hang of what it meant to live with a pair of legs and Sirius almost believed what had happened. Watching Remus eat sugar soaked wheaties, Sirius started to muse about the past week. In terms of food, Remus was a lot easier to please than Sirius had anticipated. He had taken to cooked fish well and with other things, he simply liked it or hated it. Among the 'like' list was blackberries, milk, steak, celery, Parmesan cheese, pumpernickel bread and chocolate. Smiling to himself, Sirius thought about Remus' first taste of chocolate and the look of utter amazement that sprung to his face.<p>

Much to his delight, Sirius had been able to get a lot more work done than he had expected. While he was worried about having to keep a constant eye on Remus, it turned out to be much the opposite. Sirius found he could leave Remus alone for quite a while and the merman would find various harmless ways to occupy himself. It had recently become working in the garden and that suited Sirius rather well. Gardening seemed something that Remus was naturally good at and it just meant that Sirius had to worry less about that part of the house. Remus was even an excellent fisherman and so most meals had a side dish of fish. Also, it seemed Sirius owl, Basil, had taken quite well to Remus. Though that might be related to the fact that Remus would always feed him fish during dinner.

As Sirius thought about all this, he realised that he didn't really know much about Remus. Yes, he knew that he was originally a merman but other than a love of chocolate and a green thumb, there wasn't much Sirius had learned about the Remus' past.

"What kind of mermaid name is Remus anyway? Shouldn't you be named something like Calypso or Aquada?" Sirius asked before he really thought about it. It was one way to start the conversation if not the most tactful.

"It _is_ a little strange but my yia yia picked it. She had been telling the story of Romulus and Remus the night I was born," answered Remus, a sad look in his eyes.

"You're ya ya?"

"My yia yia. My…mother's mother?" Remus searched for the right words.

"You mean grandmother?" provided Sirius.

"Yes, grandmother."

"Oh, um, does she miss you? Now you're with me." Sirius asked innocently. He was pretty sure he had remembered Remus mentioned the term a number of times this week.

"She's dead," Remus said rather bluntly, embarrassing Sirius.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Remus shrugged, going back to his breakfast.

"What about the rest of your family? Wouldn't they want to know where you are?"

"My village is dead. I am the last of my race." Remus answered again, his voice a little on edge.

"Oh," Sirius said, cheeks turning a little red. Normally, he was rather good at this sort of thing. That is, getting information from people without them really realising it. It was something he had become excellent at during the war but apparently he had lost his touch. He really did feel bad though for bringing up a sore topic so bluntly. Clearing his throat, Sirius searched for another topic.

"So, I've been thinking Remus. I know I was a little weary about letting you stay here in the beginning but I think I'm content with you living here for a while. Until you get settled more in human life," announced Sirius. He felt this was a break through in terms of decisions but Remus just looked at him like Sirius was an idiot.

"Of course I am staying. You're my wife."

"I'm not a wo- okay, well since you're so intent on staying, you need to earn your keep."

"Earn my keep?" Remus questioned, brow furrowing in that ever so delightful way that Sirius thought was rather adorable but would never in fact admit aloud.

"Yeah, you can't live here for free. You need to do something that will pay your way. Like paying rent. I mean, you've been working in the garden, which is nice and you're a rather decent cook I have to admit. Well, when it comes to fish. But you need to do other things. It's like bargaining. You can't have something from me without giving me something back," Sirius explained.

"You mean, I need to…give you something so I can stay here? Make you happy?"

"I suppose that's one way of saying it. I mean, I don't know if there's a job you can take in town and to be honest, I wouldn't want you going out there right now when you're still getting the hang of things on land. You could continue to cook I suppose. Maybe tidy up the house," Sirius had started to brainstorm ideas and hadn't noticed the mischievous gleam in Remus' eye as he made his ways towards Sirius and cut him off with a kiss. Taken off guard, Sirius leaned into the kiss at first and enjoyed the hands roaming across his body. When they finally broke apart, Remus had a determined lustful look on his face and Sirius was sure he looked like a guppy with his dazed look.

"Ah, yes," Sirius managed to say. If anything, Remus had a talented tongue and even though he had been dropping little hints here and there, this was the first time he had actually made a proper move.

"You said I need to give you something, so I can stay here. We can have sex. As much as you want."

Obviously from the stirring in Sirius' groin, the idea of Remus earning his keep via sexual favours was not something his body would ever reject. But he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he even considered such an arrangement. As desirable as it may sound.

"What? No! I'm not keeping you as my personal sex slave." Sirius said, pushing Remus at arm's length when he leaned in for another kiss. The look of disappointment on Remus' face at the fact his seductions had yet to work again made Sirius blush slightly.

"In my village, I would often help built our homes and make tools. I can help with your home," Remus offered.

"Okay, thanks, I'll think about it. Ahem, now I need to uh, go out and do some work. In my shed." Sirius explained, before running off to the backyard, deciding that he needed to owl a letter or two.

* * *

><p>Dear Albus,<p>

I hope you are in good health and that all is well at Hogwarts. It has been quite some time since we were able to have a good chat and unfortunately, this letter mostly asks you a few questions for my own use. As you may have heard, I've left my position at the Ministry and am pursuing a career as a freelance magical inventor. One of my clients, as it happens, wants me to create a few products in regards to merpeople. I remember that you happen to speak the same language as the merpeople in the Hogwarts Lake and thought you would have more knowledge on this subject than others. The questions I have in particular deal with the Greek merpeople and their customs. Are there certain customs they have that are known such as marriage ceremonies? Also, has there been any record of merpeople walking on land?

These questions might seem strange but it's also a rather strange job request for me. Thank you for all your help.

Sincerely,

Sirius Black

* * *

><p>Dear Sirius,<p>

You'll be glad to know that I am indeed in good health and that Hogwarts is still standing. It seems seven years of James Potter and yourself has proven the school to be nearly indestructible. The other night I attended a rather lovely chamber music concert performed at an acquaintance's home. Very enjoyable and thus your letter finds me in good spirits. I wish you all the luck in your new endeavor. While the Ministry of Magic is important, the jobs they offer are not for all. I for one empathize with you on that.

Now in regards to your questions of the merfolk, I suggest perhaps you start with books on the older water gods and water nymphs. When I was a younger man, I spent some time exploring Greece and on my travels to the islands, I stumbled across stories of the Keemanth mertribe. Not much is known about them in terms of modern tales but there are small pieces of information regarding them throughout Greek mythology. An interesting fact about the Grecian merfolk is about their nature. Unlike many other merfolk found throughout the world, the Keemanth were quite peaceful and playful. They were a particular nuisance to the ancient Greeks as they would often persuade them to dance and sing rather than work. There are some parallels to sirens but the Keemanth never intended to harm.

Of course, as centuries passed and belief in gods and magic waned among muggles, the Keemanth hid and started to fade into obscurity. There hasn't been a spotting of one for perhaps two hundred years. Many believed them to have died out years ago. That would be quite a shame. They were said to be some of the most beautiful and kind creatures with quite an appreciation for culture and language. In fact, legend claims they were descendants of Triton and helped Greek traders translate foreign dialects.

Again, not much is really known about these fascinating creatures, including marriage and mating ceremonies. Marriage is a rather human notion that some humanoid magical creatures picked up. The merfolk in the lake I believe have a sort of marriage ceremony. In a chat with Merchieftainess Murcus, he mentioned something about public exchanges of gifts then asking the elements permission for the union. On further questioning he simply stated that a union between two is only true if the elements approve and I assumed this may have something to do with the magical abilities they possess that have yet to be understood or even their religious inclinations.

For your final question, there are said to be some races of merfolk who can transform into human forms or more of a humanoid form. The most popular are Selkies, who are said to be able to shed their 'seal skin' in order to become humans for a period of time. In regards to the Keemanth, I believe there was a myth that if one was able to secure the love of a human, they would be able to live among humans. Like many old stories and myths this is based on the oldest magic, love. Of course, the details of what incident may have caused this myth to sprout is lost and transfiguration is extremely difficult to accomplish with larger, living creatures. But with legend and myth there is often a grain of truth, is there not Sirius? And perhaps a combination of love and desperation can cause a number of interesting magical occurrences.

I hope this letter was helpful to you and I was able to answer your questions. If you still have more, feel free to ask but I do highly suggest you look into the origins of any merfolk myth and legend as those were often from times they were more open of their existence to humans, magical or muggle.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

><p>He was running. Running and running until his legs were burning so much that they were almost numb and his lungs were going to give out. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he get to the house. He had to find James, Lily and Harry. Had to make sure they were all safe. Had to make sure that Voldemort hadn't gotten to them. That Peter hadn't betrayed them. That everything was going to be all right. That Peter still didn't hate him for that stupid, stupid prank.<p>

And suddenly he was at the house and he knew it was too late. Sirius broke down in sobs as he looked at the destroyed pile of rubble of what was once the Potter's residence. He didn't know what to do. He had nothing left. Letting the sobs completely rack his body, Sirius didn't notice everything around him fade to black.

With a gasp, Sirius woke up. There were the traces of tears on his face and at first, he wasn't sure whether or not it had all been a dream or real. As his heartbeat slowed and his breathing evened, Sirius kept on telling himself that it had all been a horrible nightmare. It was one he had during and after the war. How Sirius had almost lost the Potters. Over the years, he hardly ever had it again but sometimes, memories from the war would creep up on him.

Sitting up, Sirius was about to reach for a glass of water on his nightstand when he noticed Remus was lying down next to him. The blonde man was lying on his side and from the looks of it had been watching Sirius intently before he woke.

"Do you always watch me sleep?" Sirius asked, jumping a little when he noticed Remus.

"No. I heard you groaning. I came to see if you were all right."

"Oh, well I'm fine. I just had a bad dream," explained Sirius, hoping that Remus would go back to his room. Ever since Remus had propositioned Sirius a few days ago, he hadn't been able to get the thought out of his head. During the most inconvenient times, images of Remus in various salacious positions would sneak up on Sirius. Having the merman lying next to him and smelling as heavenly as he did right now wasn't going to help. Especially after a dream that had increased Sirius' adrenaline. Not that dreams about death normally made Sirius randy, but they did sometimes make him want to remind himself that he was alive and everything was okay.

"I'm sorry."

"Well it wasn't your fault I had it."

"No, I was humming and maybe you heard."

"Your humming doesn't mean I'm going to have a nightmare."

"Yes, it may. I was thinking of my village and was humming a song about how much I miss it," Remus tried to explain and Sirius thought back to the nights that he had heard a song floating though his window. How that first night Sirius went to the shore in search of the voice, he had started to have flashbacks to the war and Peter. He remembered that Remus seemed to be able to turn Sirius into mush at will. Perhaps there was more to these merman powers than Sirius gave credit to.

"What's done is done." Sirius said simply, before laying back down. He was a little annoyed when Remus didn't leave.

"What was the dream about? What made you so upset?" asked Remus.

"Nothing."

"It was more than nothing."

"It was…fine it was about the war. A few years back, the wizards were all in a war and I almost lost some people who were the only family I had because I had put my trust in someone who couldn't be trusted," Sirius explained, annoyed that he was even saying anything. It was the past and Sirius wanted it forgotten. There was a long pause before Remus said anything in reply.

"I know about war. It's how I lost my village."

"Ah, sorry." Sirius said sincerely. That had surprised him a little. Sirius felt a little ashamed at his ego for assuming that he was the only one who had felt loss and pain from war. There was also a part of him though that didn't care and said he was allowed to feel what he wanted to feel. He looked at Remus but couldn't make out too much in the dark. He did notice the other man shrugging before lying down on his back; the shift in movement caused the necklace around his neck to glint slightly from the small amount of moonlight that fell through the curtains.

"We were not warriors but our leader insisted on it anyway. In the end, everyone was killed but I escaped. I swam as far away as I could. I knew if they found me they would torture and kill me. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know of any other mertribe that would even care enough to help me before they drove me off. I knew that much. So I swam so far until the water was ice cold. Until I found the light that your house gave off."

Sirius wasn't sure what to say at the story. It was his turn to shift until he was on his own side, staring at Remus. There was much more to the merman than Sirius had imagined. At first, Sirius assumed he was just living a silly fairy tale, where a merman had accidently fallen in love with him and it was all just rather inconvenient. He hadn't ever thought that there was actual reason for Remus being so far from his home. He would have never thought Remus would understand the loss that Sirius had gone through. In fact, Sirius wanted to say that he might not be able to understand the loss that Remus had endured. The idea that it was Sirius' own home that had somehow led Remus to safety almost baffled him. Sirius idly wondered if this was the war refugee he was meant to save all along.

"Remus?" Sirius asked, wondering if Remus wanted to talk anymore. The merman looked at Sirius mournfully.

"Sirius," Remus answered back, seduction starting to soak into the name.

"Is that why you gave me all those presents? You were hoping that I would kiss you so you could maybe stay on land?"

"I was so scared and thought it was the only way I could make sure I was safe. I had started to see signs that some other water spirits noticed my presence. I was scared they would kill me. I didn't think it was going to work but I do care for you. I do," promised Remus, leaning towards Sirius. "If I didn't, it wouldn't have worked anyway. You believe me?"

They were looking into each other's eyes best they could in the lack of light. Sirius could feel his heart pounding heavily but it wasn't out of fear now. Sirius could feel what he bloody well wanted to feel. Want what or whomever he wanted. Heat and need for acceptance radiated off of Remus and engulfed Sirius' senses. It was almost as intoxicating as Remus' voice. All Sirius wanted was to remind the both of them that they were lucky enough to still be alive after all they had been through.

Before Remus could say anything else, Sirius let impulse take over and pulled the merman in for a kiss. A little unsure at first, Remus gradually let himself be taken over by the sensations. There was something desperate yet tender as their tongues wrestled, not for dominance but for adoration. Hands suddenly started to roam under clothes, caressing skin and eventually, tongues started to follow. Sirius delighted in the moan that glided out of Remus' throat when Sirius rubbed a warm hand on Remus' groin. The notes in Remus' moan made Sirius forget any stupid promise of keeping his hands off of Remus. He just let himself feel as they tangled their limbs around each other's bodies.


End file.
